Growing Love
by The Silent Hunter
Summary: Just a little fic I wrote for a Megatron x OC contest on DA. Won 3rd place with this.


She trembled in the chains she was held in, her spark sinking as she realized help wasn't going to come. Biting her lip, she looked down, trying not to let anyone see the tears that welled in her optics, threatening to fall to the ground. She couldn't blame the Autobots for not coming; fliers weren't bots… they just weren't. Her wings drooped as much as the chains would allow as she sighed and sniffled slightly, wishing she could wipe away the tears.  
The door slid open and she tensed, not looking up, knowing from the heavy footsteps just who it was, biting back a whimper of fear. Megatron stopped in front of her and smirked. She would be an excellent addition to his army… once she was reprogrammed of course. He turned to Shockwave who was standing at attention.  
"You may begin." He walked away as Shockwave smirked and stepped forward, his optic flashing. The door slid closed as the femme screamed in fear and pain.

* * *

Less than a week later, Megatron looked down at the kneeling figure before his throne, a smirk crossing his face. The femme had been reprogrammed successfully into a killing machine, one with no morals, no regrets… and a requirement for her to take orders only from him.  
"Stand up femme." She obediently stood, her purple optics the only signifier of her old faction, the red and blue combining to create purple. She gazed at him coldly, and he smirked, his optics flashing.  
"Come here." She slowly stepped forward, her hips swaying seductively, much how any femme's hips would move, and her wings twitched slightly, drawing his attention as she stopped a few steps from him. He raised an optic ridge. "I told you to come here femme." He growled and she clenched her jaw before walking even closer, pausing only when their knees were practically touching.  
"I hate you." She hissed, her optics narrow. He merely smirked and pulled her down into his lap, chuckling as she tensed, her optics widening in surprise.  
"I know you do." He stroked her wings, causing her to gasp and squirm slightly, looking away to hide her blush. He growled and forced her to look at him as he pinched the tip of her wing, her mouth falling open from the pinch and a soft keen to escape her as she blushed harder. He smirked, and leaned in, nipping at her neck, making her keen again as he stroked her wings, her hands finding his shoulders and clinging to them.  
"S-stop it!" he smirked at her helpless demand and purred in her audio.  
"One day soon, you'll be begging me for more."

* * *

She glared at him, her arms crossed over her chest over her swollen belly, wings hitched high in anger. He merely looked at her, raising an optic ridge.  
"What the frag do you mean I can't fly anymore!?" She demanded and he sighed, rolling his optics and looking pointedly at her belly.  
"You're too far into the gestation cycle to fly femme." She growled and narrowed her optics at him.  
"And whose fault is that?!" He sighed and stood up, walking over to her even as she turned away from him, pouting. He purred and gently placed a hand over her belly, smiling softly as one of the sparklings kicked his hand.  
"Look at me." She reluctantly looked up at him, her optics pleading. "As soon as you've recovered, I'll watch them all day so you can fly, okay?" She sighed and looked down.  
"I'm holding you to that…" He chuckles and rubs her belly, gently cupping her cheek, making her look up at him as he kissed her softly.  
"I know you will."

* * *

He sat in their room, the two sparklings cradled in his arms. He smiled softly and nuzzled them, chuckling as they curled closer to his chest. Sighing, he contemplated something he had been thinking about for a long time, something that he knew he needed to do, but was afraid of doing.  
"They asleep?" he looked up as his mate walked towards them, her hips still doing that beautiful swaying that they had done so long ago. He nodded as she gently took one of them, cradling and rocking the sparkling before gently placing it in the crib. Megatron stood up and gently placed the other sparkling in the crib with it's twin, purring as he sighs and looks at them with her. She smiled wearily, tired from a day of flying as she kissed his cheek before turning and crawling into bed, falling asleep almost instantly. He walked over and sat beside her, his optics soft and sad as he stroked her cheek.  
"I love you…" He leaned down, kissing her forehead as he entered the codes to release her from having to obey him, releasing her from having to stay. He laid down beside her, just hoping she'd still be there in the morning as he fell asleep.

* * *

He woke up and his spark sank as he realized she was gone. He sat up and looked around. She, the sparklings, and their toys were gone and he felt his spark breaking. Pressing his hands over his face, he tried to keep from feeling, not wanting to believe she was really gone.  
The silence pressed around him and he let the tears fall, his shoulders shaking as he suppressed his sobs, his spark aching at the loss. He had thought she loved him but… how could someone love him when he was forcing them to stay? He laid back on the berth, staring up at the ceiling, feeling empty, cold.  
He didn't notice the door slide open until someone slide onto the berth next to him, a small, soft hand rubbing his chest. He looked over and his spark clenched as she looked down at him, smiling softly.  
"Hey." He choked, realizing she was really there, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her, kissing her deeply. She kissed him back, purring softly and murmuring.  
"I'm sorry, I just didn't want the sparklings to wake you…" He just held her close and sighed in relief.  
"You stayed…" She just smiles and kisses his cheek, knowing she could never leave him. Somewhere along the way, she had fallen in love with him and she was never going to let him go.

* * *

**Just a little fic I wrote for a contest on DA. Thought I'd share it with you guys as well XD**


End file.
